


The Only One

by DarnItTumbleweed



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Reid, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnItTumbleweed/pseuds/DarnItTumbleweed
Summary: Y/N has never really been the jealous type. She doesn't really see a reason to be. She's engaged to the love of her life and working in her dream career happily planning a future. A run in with Reid's ex on a case though makes Y/N question her previous stance on jealousy. It doesn't help that Reid doesn't seem in any rush to announce that Y/N is his fiancee to his ex, ouch. The pretty Starlet is pretty easy to feel insecure around despite how much Y/N hates to admit it.  An argument ensues and Reid is shown that two can play at this game. Reid is left trying to prove to Y/N that she is the only one for him the best way he knows how.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 266





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> another smut prompt on tumblr
> 
> 11)“I bet you think you’re real cute letting them put their hands all over you. Well see how cute you look later when I get you home.”
> 
> 48) “I can’t wait to put bruises all over that pretty skin.”

Warm delicate kisses pressing against her shoulder blades woke Y/N, a soft groan leaving her as she struggled to fully awaken. She felt a drowsy giggle leave her as the kisses to her exposed skin continued. She felt a drowsy smile cross her features she unwilling to open her eyes as she focused on the feel of his lips; they somewhat chapped the kisses they provided a little damp and sloppy. Her fiance was apparently just as drowsy as her and most likely a little delirious from lack of a decent night’s sleep judging by how messily his lips slid along her shoulders.

Y/N peeled her eyes open gazing through the dark room at the bright red numbers of her alarm clock a heavy sigh leaving her lips though she couldn’t stop the giggle from spilling from her as well as his lips continued to press to her skin. “Spen-cer, it’s six am why are you awake?”

She felt her fiance let out a giggle of his own it muffled as he continued to press soft kisses against any exposed skin he could reach around her pajama tank top. He spoke his voice equally as muffled as his giggles. “I woke up and I realized how much I missed you the entire time I was away.”

Y/N couldn’t help but to shake her head as she pointed out the obvious. “You were only gone for four days.”

She felt another giggle leave at the whine that left Reid’s lips his face nuzzling her shoulder taking in the lingering scent of her body wash she’d used when she’d showered the night before mixed with their laundry detergent. The scent made him feel as though he was finally home. He managed to speak still nuzzling her skin. “So, I still missed you. I didn’t even get to properly greet you when I got home last night because it was so late and you were already asleep. I know it was only four days but it was four days way too long for me. I didn’t sleep well without you there.”

Y/N smiled at this comment knowing that the feeling was mutual. Reid had spent the past four days in Philadelphia with Rossi interviewing a death row inmate hoping the BAU could get more answers behind the series of serial murders the inmate had been found guilty of. They were at least hoping to get answers for the families of the victims and maybe even a few clues on other murders they suspected the inmate had been involved in. It hadn’t exactly been an enjoyable trip, but Reid and Rossi had drawn the short straw this time around.

She spoke managing to tease Reid ever so slightly. “Are you sure being stuck in a hotel room able to hear Rossi snore through the walls didn’t contribute to your poor sleeping habits?”

Reid let out a soft sigh a slight grimace crossing his face at the memories of sleepless nights cooped up in the crappy hotel room the bureau had booked for Rossi and he. The hotel room had been close enough to the prison to at least make driving out there every day seem less of a pain. The hotel had been a disaster though; rundown and the A/C in his room had been busted, his mattress had been lumpy and Y/N was right, the walls had been thin enough that he could hear everything outside of his room, Rossi’s snoring included.

At least they hadn’t had to share a room. “A little, for the most part though I just missed having you in my arms. I don’t sleep well without you there.”

Y/N smirked knowing just what to say to tease him all the more especially after he’d spent four days too long with Rossi. She knew just what to say knowing they were both accustomed to these comments in the years since they’d gotten together. “You know if Rossi could hear you right now, he’d tell you you were whipped?”

Reid let out a soft huff his face nuzzling her neck though she could feel him smile against her skin as he spoke. “Rossi has been divorced like a million times, so I’d probably tell him that I’m not taking relationship advice from him.”

Y/N smiled at this turning to face Reid peering up at him unable to clearly see his features in the still dark room. She reached out pressing a hand to his cheek smiling all the more as Reid leaned into her touch. “That is a good point….All jokes aside, I did miss you. I tried to stay up so I could greet you when you got home last night, but I was too sleepy.”

Reid managed to lean in his lips pressing to hers as he spoke. “It’s okay, all the more reason for you to welcome me home right now.”

She pressed her lips back to his their kisses drowsy and soft. She reluctantly parted her lips from his not helping but to speak amusement clear in her voice. “At six am on a Sunday morning though?”

Reid chuckled at this his lips pressing to her cheek sliding down along her jaw nipping at her neck not missing the soft moan that left her as his teeth slid along the sensitive spot along the nape of her neck. He spoke his voice hot against her skin. “Yes, at six am on a Sunday. I’ll let you rest after I’m done with you. I missed my sweet girl too much to wait any longer. I have four long days and nights away from you to make up for.”

Y/N couldn’t stop the pleased shiver from running down her body nor the pleased little moan from leaving her lips at his words. She closed her eyes her head falling back as Reid continued to litter her neck with soft kisses and nips to her skin knowing he’d most likely leave marks for her to cover before they went to work tomorrow morning.

They’d already long ago made the mistake of forgetting to cover love marks on their skin soon after they’d begun dating years before. A little bit of gentle ribbing from their coworkers and comments about ‘not picturing Reid as a biter’ had been enough for Y/N to learn that concealer was her friend.

She knew of course the jokes and teasing from their coworkers was all good natured fun. They’d watched Y/N and Reid dance around one another for a little over a year before either had worked up the nerve to make a move. If anything their coworkers all felt that they’d earned the right to give Reid and Y/N a hard time. They’d watched the two avoid admitting that they’d seen one another as anything more than friends and deny the obvious crushes they had on the other for over a year. They weren’t going to let Reid nor Y/N forget just how reluctant they’d been to admit to liking one another in the first place.

Reid had met Y/N about five years before when she’d been brought in to work as a media liaison for the BAU. Needless to say not everyone had been thrilled about her hiring, they’d been less thrilled that the former Director Erin Strauss had been the one to hire Y/N and insist she be placed with the team.

Though Strauss had eased up on the BAU over the past few years, there was still a distinct feeling of dislike and discomfort between the team and the FBI director.

There had been a feeling that the BAU really didn’t need a new media liaison, Hotch had handled the media and finding cases just fine, why’d they need a new hire to handle it? That feeling had intensified when they’d realized that their new hire was much younger than they’d been expecting; only in her mid twenties. She was still so new to the agency. She was barely out of her probationary period, just barely earning her spot as an official liaison without the training wheels of some superior holding her hand as she worked.

The general opinion, though everyone had been too polite to voice it out loud, was that Y/N was probably too young and inexperienced for the job she’d been hired for. There was also the general curiosity of just how such a young agent had been hired for such a prestigious position? Why had Strauss been so insistent on Y/N’s hiring?

Of course Hotch and Rossi had recognized Y/N’s last name. Her father did hold a pretty hefty position in Washington, working as a pretty well known judge who’d overseen quite a few high profile cases over the years. He’d rubbed shoulders and Senators, ambassadors, and other Washington elite for years. It was also pretty common knowledge, among those in the know around Quantico, that Y/N’s father had been a long time friend of Director Strauss’. 

Y/N knew exactly what everyone thought, they’d all assumed she was some spoiled rich girl who’d used her family connections to get her a nice cushy job while she was still pretty new in the agency.

She’d done her best to ignore the whispers and gossip of her colleagues. She had told herself that they were allowed to believe whatever they wanted. She knew herself; she knew she wasn’t some spoiled brat who’d let nepotism land her a job.

Y/N had of course sensed the discomfort and general negative opinion of her from her new coworkers at the BAU. No, no one had been rude enough to just say it outright…but still she could sense how everyone felt about her.

She’d kept a stiff upper lip about it though. She hadn’t shown just how much her new coworkers suspicions nor their lack of belief in her abilities, had bothered her. She’d done her best to be polite and to work hard. She’d done everything she could to prove she belonged here, despite what anyone else might think. She’d done her best to prove that she deserved to be here even if everyone suspected nepotism due to her family’s connection with Strauss.

Yes, Erin Strauss was an old friend of her family, but Y/N personally wasn’t fond of the woman. She hadn’t begged for this job expecting her connections to get her anywhere. She’d worked hard to even get a position in the FBI in the first place. She had worked hard all her life. She was a classic overachiever, skipping grades and working hard to graduate from high school early. She’d worked just as hard in university doing all she could to earn a spot at Quantico.

She had never once used any family connections to get her anywhere in life. Yes, her last name might have opened one or two doors, she was aware enough of her privilege to realize this. She’d like to believe that her hard work had at least kept her in the rooms after those doors had been opened.

She’d been just as confused as the others when Strauss had insisted on placing her with the BAU. It hadn’t even been a position Y/N had been seeking. She hadn’t been working in Quantico for long when Strauss had called her up to her office announcing she’d found a new position for her.

Y/N had wondered if perhaps this was an exchange of course, Strauss placing her in such a nice cushy position, expecting that Y/N give her something in return. Y/N had done her best to ignore this thought though, not wanting to think that she was being used as some sort of pawn in a game she’d never asked to be involved in in the first place.

Y/N had done all she could to be polite and friendly to her new coworkers though she’d been able to sense that they weren’t going to accept her too easily.

The girls within the BAU had at least been willing to take her out on the occasional girls night. Y/N had managed to build a bond with JJ, the woman taking her under her wing as she’d previously worked as a media liaison before becoming a full fledged agent. Alex Blake had been easy to bond with as well, though the woman was clearly a bit older than Y/N. She reminded Y/N of her aunt though, which had made it easy to feel fond of Blake. Garcia had been the easiest for Y/N to bond with to be honest, especially when Garcia realized Y/N knitted and invited her to join her knitting circle on Saturday nights.

The BAU guys had been a little harder for Y/N to bond with. Derek Morgan had been extremely suspicious of her, not trusting Y/N’s connection to Strauss. Hotch and Rossi had seemed to treat her sternly though not cruelly. She’d quickly realized that winning these men over was a matter of working hard and proving her capabilities. She was proud to say she’d managed to do just this.

The one new coworker who had confused her the most was Dr. Spencer Reid. She’d heard whispers around Quantico about him of course. He was a prodigy, the youngest agent to ever join the BAU. He had quite the impressive reputation around Quantico.

Reid wasn’t quite what Y/N had been expecting. To be honest she’d expected some arrogant know-it-all who she’d want to strangle within five seconds of being around him. Reid had been different…polite really. He had seemed almost shy when he’d had to admit just how intelligent he really was. He’d had a certain sweetness to him, a charm that had made Y/N feel fond of him right from the start.

She’d denied that this fondness meant anything more though. She’d told herself that she just found him to be a sweetheart, there was nothing beyond that. He was a nice enough of a guy. It wasn’t some stupid schoolgirl crush.

She’d noticed quite a bit about Spencer Reid, more than she wanted to admit.

To be honest, to Y/N, Reid had seemed sad. His eyes looked so sad. It was such a shame, his eyes were so pretty…too stunning to be filled with such sorrow. It was as though his smiles never quite met his eyes.

Then there was the distance he seemed to keep when it came to her. He seemed to hold her at an arms length most of the time those first few months. He’d been polite to her of course, but he seemed a bit guarded as far as actually having any sort of bond with her. He was sweet to her, but he seemed resistant to really make any effort to get to know her beyond a working relationship. She’d tried hard to befriend him, inviting him out for drinks with the others…but he seemed to always have plans, he always seemed to brush off her attempts to befriend him.

It wasn’t until a few months into the job when she’d accidentally overheard Garcia and JJ discussing their concerns about Reid. They’d of course realized that Y/N had walked into the conversation. They had at least had the decency to fill her in on just why Reid seemed so distant.

Y/N had felt her heart break when the BAU girls had told her about the poor geneticist who Reid had grown so close to, she being murdered right in front of his eyes…how Reid was still struggling with guilt and mourning that loss. The entire bond he’d shared with Maeve Donovan had taken place over phone calls, but her lost had still been profound. He’d lost love before he’d even had a chance to truly know it.

It had happened only a month before Y/N had joined the team. That explained just why Reid’s smiles had never quite reached his eyes. He had a broken heart and the realization that such a brilliant wonderful man could have such a broken heart, had broken Y/N’s heart.

Y/N had done her best to pretend she didn’t know the story of Reid’s heartache, but she’d been unable to stop herself from being extra sweet towards Reid. She’d stopped pushing him to join everyone for drinks, but she’d still remained overly kind to him. She’d just told herself that perhaps he’d warm up to her in his own time, she wasn’t going to feel offended that he seemed so closed off. She was just thankful that if he knew the reasoning behind how sweet she’d been, he’d chosen not to confront her about it.

They hadn’t really bonded until Reid had accidentally overheard Y/N talking to herself after a tense run-in with Strauss.

Strauss had been staring down Y/N her voice stern as always even with the friendly words. “I hope you’re enjoying your position with the BAU.”

“I’ve found it interesting Ma-mam. “Y/N had replied standing tall her stomach churning the tension clear in her body as she struggled not to shrink under Strauss’ gaze.

“You’ll let me know if there’s any issues?” Strauss replied Y/N trying not to frown not helping but to feel as though Strauss was almost asking her to spy on her new coworkers.

Y/N had stared directly at the woman trying her best to hold her own and make it clear she wasn’t playing the pawn. “I don’t foresee there being an issue. The past five months here have been going smoothly. Now if there isn’t anything else I can help you with Ma-mam I really should get these files on Agent Schooner’s desk before he leaves for the night.”

Y/N had been unaware she had an audience she’d spoken lowly more to herself once she knew for sure she was far away enough from Strauss where the director couldn’t hear her. “Jeez, she reminds me of something that eats their young. She’s like a freaking crocodile.”

She’d almost jumped out of her skin as she heard a familiar voice sound out beside her. “Actually it’s a pretty common misconception that crocodiles commonly eat their young. For the most part crocodiles leave their offspring to fend for themselves after hatching. They really don’t stick around long after the eggs hatch, so there isn’t much of an opportunity to really consume their offspring. Yes, occasionally there have been acts of cannibalism among crocodiles, but the consumption of offspring by mothers in the species as some might have you believe. If crocodiles do eat their young it’s usually because of a deformation or an illness in the offspring…like I said though, it’s not an extremely common occurrence. If you were looking for an animal that’s more well known to eat their young then perhaps a chicken or a parasitic wasp would be a more apt example for comparison.”

Reid had paused a small nervous smile crossing his lips he apparently realizing he’d been rambling just a tiny bit. He’d noticed that while his coworkers always seemed so eager to put a stop to his rants, Y/N never once told him to can it. She’d just sit by and politely allow him to keep going. She’d even ask questions on occasion. He’d found it sweet.

Actually he found Y/N sweet in general. She was equal parts sweet and pretty. It was a dangerous combination, especially considering he wasn’t looking for anything remotely close to romance. His heart was still broken…he’d told himself that he couldn’t love again. Finding Y/N so lovely had left him feeling unnerved.

That was partially why he’d kept his distance from Y/N. He’d been polite, but he hadn’t made as much as an effort to bond with her as JJ or Garcia.

She’d tried so hard to befriend him, but he’d kept her at an arms length. He felt so guilty for it. She seemed so lovely, but he told himself letting her get too close would only end in heartache. If she got close he’d want to love her and if he loved her, he would most likely lose her or break her heart. The ones he loved always left him one way or another, either by choice or by tragedy. He didn’t want to lose Y/N, even if that meant they could only be work-friends.

Y/N raised an eyebrow only allowing herself to be astonished by Reid’s odd expertise for a mere moment. “Chickens huh?”

“Yes, they’ve been known to eat their own eggs when they’re experiencing calcium deficiencies.” Reid admitted biting hit tongue to stop himself from getting carried away.

He spoke again nodding off towards the elevators where Strauss had long ago left to head back to her own office. “Your assessment of Director Strauss is pretty accurate though.”

Y/N shot him a small amused smile Reid easily returning it. From that moment it had been clear that the two were going to finally form a real friendship.

They’d been correct. They’d easily become close, though they hadn’t crossed the line beyond friendship despite their friends urges to just go for it already. Both Reid and Y/N were too stubborn to admit that they were more than friends.

They’d carried on this way for a little over a year skating along that thin line between friendship and something more. They both wanted more, but neither quite had the nerve to cross the line. They’d both told themselves that dating a coworker would be a mess. It was best to just stay friends.

It wasn’t until the death of Jason Gideon that everything had changed. The loss of his former mentor had hit Reid hard, never mind the fact that he hadn’t spoken to the man in years.

He’d found himself feeling lost after the team had solved Gideon’s case. He’d found himself driving late one night lost in his thoughts and grief until he’d somehow found himself at Y/N’s front door.

She’d let him into her apartment and he’d found himself leaning on her spilling his heart to her.

Reid had made that first move. There was just something about sitting on her sofa being cradled in her arms the smell of her perfume washing over him while she rocked him gently. He’d given in to the one thing his heart had wanted probably from the moment he’d first realized just how stunning Y/N really was.

His lips had met hers the kiss ending as soon as it’d started apologies spilling form both Reid and Y/N’s lips.

Once they’d both shut up apologizing for taking advantage of the other, their lips had met again Y/N being the one who spoke as the kiss ended once again trying to convince them both that this was a bad idea. “I don’t want you to regret this Spencer. You’re feeling vulnerable right now, I don’t want you to seek comfort in me and regret it tomorrow.”

Reid had pressed his hand to her cheek his voice soft. “I don’t think I could regret this even if I tried. I’ve wanted this for a really long time now…I’ve denied what I want for so long, and I’ve hated every second of it….You know what happened last month…when you finally dumped that guy you were seeing?”

Y/N frowned at the mention of her short lived relationship with Anthony. They’d met while she was on a girls night with the BAU girls and she’d let him have her number. It had only lasted a few months, but she’d sensed that Reid hadn’t been happy about it. He’d smiled and said he was happy for her, but his eyes had told a different story.

To be honest, as much as she hated to admit it, she had only been casually dating Anthony as more of a distraction from the complicated feelings she felt for Reid. She hadn’t even really allowed herself to call Anthony a boyfriend…despite his urging to take that next step. She’d kept him at arms length her heart screaming at her that she wanted Reid not poor Anthony who’d been begging her for something more.

Reid spoke again a frown crossing his features. “I feel awful for saying it, but I was relieved when I heard you admit that you’d dumped him. I really really really hated that guy. I mean…I felt like such a jerk for hating him…Anthony was a nice guy and he seemed to really like you, but he wasn’t who you belong with.”

“Who do I belong with?” Y/N had blurted out her breath quickening she already knowing the answer.

Reid answered her with a press of his lips to hers his voice filled with more confidence than she’d ever heard from him as he pulled away just a fraction. “You belong with me sweet girl.”

Y/N had pressed her lips to his showing him that she agreed.

That had been that, they hadn’t looked back from that night. Reid and Y/N’s life had been pretty intense since that moment, but they’d survived somehow.

They’d loved one another enough to work through the rough times and there had been more rough times than either wanted to admit.

That love and dedication to one another was partially what had prompted Reid to propose six months ago using a little diamond ring that had been his mother’s at one point.

Diana Reid had given the old family ring to Reid with the purpose to propose to Y/N and he’d done just that. Once the fallout from the mess he’d found himself dealing with in Mexico and the release from his wrongful incarceration for a crime Reid did not commit, Reid had taken the plunge. He’d asked Y/N to be his wife and she’d enthusiastically said yes.

All that was left now was their upcoming wedding and what would hopefully be a bright happy future safe from all the heartache they’d ever known in their lives.

Y/N smiled a soft gasp leaving her as Reid’s hands trailed up her soft cotton tank top his large hands warm against her heated taking his sweet time to work their way up to cup her breasts his lips continuing to press to her neck.

The couple let out frustrated groans as their phones began to chime both signaling texts from Emily. Texts from Emily meant one thing and one thing only, a case.

Reid whined as Y/N worked her way out from under him his hands reluctantly pulling out from under her top as she picked up her cell giving him a soft smile. “I guess Emily agreed that the BAU needs to take that Los Angeles case I put on her desk Friday night.”

Reid furrowed his brow not above pouting as Y/N flipped the bedside lamp on making the previously dark room all too bright. He spoke making his displeasure known to Y/N. “It’s still a little after six am on a Sunday.”

Y/N giggled pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose not above teasing him. “You weren’t upset that it was this early on a Sunday morning when you thought you were getting laid.”

Reid rolled his eyes not too amused she’d called him out though he couldn’t hide the small smile on his lips. “I was just looking forward to a lazy Sunday in bed with my fiancee.”

Y/N chuckled reluctantly pulling herself from their bed heading to her closet to hurriedly get dressed so they could head up to Quantico. “Look at it this way Spence, in a few months we’re going to have two whole weeks to be lazy in bed. We have all that vacation time racked up for our honeymoon, so there’s going to be more than enough time in bed for the both of us.”

She paused spotting the small smile on Reid’s lips before she spoke again knowing just how to make that smile of his grow wider. “And we’re going to need all the vacation time we can get, especially if you plan on getting me good and knocked up on that honeymoon.”

Reid wasted no time getting out of bed allowing his lips to meet hers his voice not hiding the hint of excitement he felt over their plans for the future. “Good point. Let’s get this case taken care of…the sooner we finish up the sooner I can get you back home and give you a preview of what I plan on doing on the honeymoon.”

————————————————————————————————

The case was turning out to be a mess all thanks to the press. Y/N had been kept quite busy as the case had attracted a large amount of media attention.

Over the past few weeks five young up and coming actresses had been found dead in their homes their faces slashed beyond recognition, their hair chopped off. There wasn’t any sexual assault found in the victims. It just seemed that there was an intense amount of rage and overkill in the murders. The police were completely stumped given the rate of how quickly these murders seemed to be happening.

There was no sign of forced entry hinting that the poor girls had most likely either known their attacker or their attacker had found some way to gain entry into the homes without causing a struggle.

So far there were no real leads on the case and the media didn’t seem to be even attempting to back off. Y/N knew this was just the type of case to attract the presses attention; young gorgeous actresses killed in such brutal manners right when their careers seemed to be taking off. The media loved a good tragedy especially when you added Hollywood, brutality, beauty, and fame into the mix.

Once the media had caught wind of the killings the Los Angeles PD and the LA field office had been in desperate need of intervention from the BAU. Things were really getting out of hand and everyone feared that the killings were going to become more brutal.

The last murder had been the most brutal, the poor victim’s face hadn’t just been slashed. The unsub had practically caved the young woman’s head in with a blunt object, the ME was guessing a hammer was the most likely weapon.

Whoever was responsible for this was clearly devolving as the killings were becoming more bloody and more sloppy. The unsub was most likely disorganized judging by the blitz attacks and the brutality not to mention the fact that the victims were being killed on the scene where their bodies were found.

Y/N had already done more than a few press conferences trying her best to get a handle on the media coverage of the case the team fearing that the media attention would only encourage panic in the city. The team didn’t think the unsub would pay any attention to the news, as disorganized killers usually didn’t, but there was no use taking a risk.

The team had at least found a hopeful connection. All five of the girls had used the same agency to book auditions and they’d all used the same exact agent; Andrew Murphy. The guy was clear. Garcia had already done an extensive background check on him, so they didn’t think he could be the unsub.

Chances were the unsub might at least be familiar with this agency and this agent though. It wasn’t much of a lead, and the police had already checked into it. It was something that the BAU thought they should look into at least.

Y/N had been a little surprised when Emily had ordered her to go with Reid to the studio where Andrew Murphy was currently spending the day with his newest talent.

Y/N usually kept herself parked at the police station as a go between between the press and the BAU as well as the press and the police. She rarely talked to suspects or did much field work.

There had been a recent leak to the press though, somehow some idiot cop had let it slip that the police had made the connection between the victims and Andrew Murphy. Most likely the press was already hounding Murphy looking for information.

Emily thought it’d be smart to have Y/N at least present as Reid met with Murphy just in case the press showed up.

That was how Y/N had found herself following Reid towards the studio lot the both of them flashing their badges to gain access to the lot.

Y/N frowned through her sunshades the summer heat making her business appropriate pencil skirt and blouse she’d worn feel as though it was sticking to her skin as a sheen of sweat washed over her. She spoke shaking her head relieved that she’d at least pulled her hair back into an updo to maintain some sense of coolness in the dry heat. “This heat is awful.”

“It’s not that bad. We aren’t even experiencing the hottest season in California. The late summer would be much worse. So at least we aren’t here next month.” Reid replied causing Y/N to chuckle as she spoke up teasing him.

“I forgot you’re from Vegas. You thrive in the dry heat. This is probably your ideal weather compared to whatever it’s doing in DC right now.”

Reid gave her a crooked grin giving her shoulder a playful nudge as he spoke up. “I’m not that bad. I happen to like the weather in DC just fine.”

“That’s why you whine every time it snows back home. Last winter when we got that horrible snowstorm you confiscated all the blankets in the house. It was like you were a living breathing tower of blankets. I had to practically dig a tunnel just to snuggle against you at night.” Y/N pointed out remembering just how pathetic he’d looked with blankets piled on top of him a hot cup of coffee nestled in his hands as he struggled to juggle the coffee and a book all while not losing the warmth of his blanket pile.

He didn’t take the cold well. She blamed his slender frame.

Reid grinned at the memory of last winter. It had been his favorite winter in DC thus far. The snowstorm had been awful and the city had essentially shut down for three days, but Reid and Y/N had been delighted, despite the situation, treating it as some much needed time off. They’d thankful that they’d had a fully stocked fridge. They’d of course been forced to stay home from work, so they’d spent their days in their pajamas trying to stay warm as they waited for the storm to pass.

Reid resisted the urge to reach over and take her hand in his, not helping but to enjoy having her so close. They had always done their best to maintain a professional attitude at work, but there were times like these were Reid wanted nothing more than to press his lips to hers or at the very least to wrap an arm around her.

The couple stopped mid-step confusion washing over them as a voice sounded out behind them “Oh my God, Spencer? Is that really you?”

Reid and Y/N turned to face the voice the smiles falling from their lips as they faced someone Reid hadn’t even thought of in a little over a decade now.

Lila Archer still was as gorgeous as ever. The sundress she wore definitely showed off her curves her skin tan from the California sun. The pretty blonde starlet was currently smiling up at Reid not even noticing Y/N.

Lila Archer had found a massive amount of success since the stalking case Reid and the BAU had assisted on all those years ago. The stalking case and the attention that it had brought Lila had been used to her advantage to be honest as horrible as that sounded. She now so rarely took little television roles. She was now managing to snag roles in major films.

Y/N felt her stomach churn as Reid stepped forward towards Lila no longer standing by Y/N’s side. He spoke his voice cracking ever so slightly he so easily sounding just like the awkward young man Lila had known all those years ago. He sounded less like the man Y/N called her fiance and more like the inexperienced young man Lila had dated long distance for six months after that stalking case. “He-Hey…I, uh, Lila, wow?”

“I know right, it’s been so long.” Lila exclaimed beaming up at Reid still not noticing Y/N’s presence nor the look of discomfort that had washed along her face.

Reid shifted in place his stomach in knots as Lila spoke still far too focused on Reid a sweet smile spread across her lips. “So, how have you been?”

“I’ve actually been really great…h-how about you?” Reid asked Y/N not helping but grit her jaw her hands tightening into fists.

Surely Reid would introduce her soon. Surely he’d turn to her and bring her forward back by his side. Surely, he’d announce that she was his fiancee and that he had in fact moved on with his life. Surely he wasn’t so caught up in his ex that he’d totally forgotten Y/N so easily?

“I’ve been really good, I just finished up a read through for a guest spot I’m doing on this crime drama…My agent thought it’d be good for me to do some TV work while I’m waiting for filming to start on this romantic comedy I was cast in, and I was about to head out for a bite to eat. What are you doing here?” Lila asked her eyes only turning to Y/N for a moment Y/N not helping but to glare ever so slightly.

She knew she was being immature, but she didn’t think most women would enjoy standing around watching their fiance chat so cheerfully with an ex girlfriend, especially not when that ex girlfriend had a lot of history with said fiance.

Lila had been Reid’s first actual girlfriend. He’d been so young and inexperienced back then. He’d only kissed one girl before Lila and he had absolutely zero clue when it came to the opposite sex.

Lila had taught him a lot about women, but she had also taught him a lot about heartbreak.

Y/N had already heard the entire story about what had happened between Lila and Reid. Reid had been pretty upfront with her about it from the start of their relationship. He’d opened up to her about the breakup he’d had with Lila as well, the painful story of what had happened. Needless to say, Y/N didn’t think very highly of Lila Archer after hearing how she’d dumped Reid for someone else. Lila had just decided that Reid’s career and him in general weren’t something she’d been able to handle. She’d done broken up with him pretty heartlessly in Y/N’s opinion.

She almost wanted to scream at Reid for being so polite to Lila. ‘Don’t you remember? Don’t you remember what an asshole she was to you when she dumped you? She broke your heart and you’re playing nice. Why aren’t you introducing me? Please just look at me, please just acknowledge that I’m here too!’

Y/N felt the words die on her lips though. She stood awkwardly by growing more and more distressed by the second as Reid made no attempt to even acknowledge her presence.

“Oh, I’m actually here for work, we’re working a case.” Reid provided Y/N holding her breath. Surely he’d pull her forward now, surely he’d remember to introduce her now.

Lila allowed a frown to cross her features she paling slightly. “Oh, god. Is it that actress murderer case that the press has been talking about?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so.” Reid admitted Y/N resisting the urge to step forward and introduce herself.

She refused to have to be the one who announced her presence. She refused to state her place in Reid’s life to his ex girlfriend. That was Reid’s job, and he was currently failing at the job.

She felt her blood boil as Lila’s look of concern washed from her face she returning to beaming up at Reid. “It’s really good to see you…even if I wish it was under happier circumstances. It’s been so long, You’ve changed so much. Your hair, it’s all curly, and the stubble you’re sporting. I’m pretty sure you were clean shaven the last time I saw you. The stubble looks good.”

Y/N gritted her jaw resisting the urge to lurch forward and rip a chunk of Lila’s hair out, maybe throw a punch too. She wasn’t a violent person. She wasn’t the catfight type. She didn’t let her temper get the best of her like this….she couldn’t help herself though. Lilia was very much hitting on Reid and her idiot fiancee didn’t seem to be in any rush to shut it down.

She took a deep breath doing her best to calm her temper. She wasn’t the catfight kind of girl. She had a little more class than that.

She wanted to snap at Lila ‘It’s been over ten years, of course he’s changed. He isn’t the inexperienced man you hurt when you dumped him. He grew up and he’s moved on. So, can you please kindly stop flirting with my fiance for fucks sake.’

She bit down on her cheek refusing to step in, Reid was the one who should be shutting this down. Reid was supposed to act like her freaking fiance and do something. Why wasn’t he doing something?

Y/N glared at the back of Reid’s head not helping but direct her irritation towards him, what the hell? Y/N was his fiancee but he was conveniently forgetting to introduce her to his famous pretty ex? One smile from Lila Archer, and Y/N Y/L/N didn’t even exist anymore? Was he honestly just not going to make any attempt at making an introduction?

She stared back to Lila seeing the blonde still smiling up at Reid waiting for him to respond to her obvious flirty comments.

Y/N couldn’t take it anymore. If Reid was refusing to actually act like her fiance and make an introduction then she was going to at least remind him that she still existed.

She purposely cleared her throat causing Reid to look back at her his eyes clouding with guilt as it hit him; he’d screwed up. He opened his lips ready to finally do what he should have done from the start and introduce his fiancee to his ex, but Y/N didn’t give him the chance she too irritated to allow him to fix it.

She spoke sending Lila a cool look unable to hide the annoyance from her voice as she spoke. “I don’t believe we’ve met?”

Lila flashed Y/N a cheery smile not even noticing the awkward tension surrounding Reid and Y/N as she spoke. “Hi, I’m Lila. I’m an old…friend of Spencer’s. Are you his coworker? You must be new, I don’t remember you from the last time I met all of Spencer’s coworkers.”

Y/N sent Reid a look of annoyance once again refusing to give him a chance to actually speak up and say just who she was.

She was tempted to announce just who she was. She could only imagine the look of shame on Lila’s face as Y/N announced that she was more than Reid’s coworker, she was his fiancee.

She held back the desire to do just this, not helping but to feel bitter that Reid hadn’t thought to do it. She wasn’t going to be the one to announce just who she was, not when Reid should have done it from the start.

She shot Lila a tight smile as she spoke not able to hide the pettiness from her voice with her comment lying through her teeth about the first part of her statement at least. “Oh really, Spence has never mentioned you. I’m not that new.”

She stared up at Reid her eyes narrowing pulling from his attempt to reach for her, he clearly wanting to make things right. “I’ll let you two visit. I’m going to go get some work done. You can find me when you’re done catching up Reid.”

Reid cringed at the use of his last name. Y/N had never just called him Reid, not once they’d become friends…and she sure hadn’t referred to him by just his last name since they’d become romantically involved.

He watched Y/N walk off parting from Lila and he as she headed for the lot where Andrew Murphy was working.

Reid spoke his words coming out weak he filled with shame over his failure to do what he should have done as her future husband. “Y/N, please.”

He resisted the urge to chase after Y/N, to drop down to his knees and beg her to forgive his lapse in common sense.

He wasn’t sure what had washed over him. He’d just never expected to run into Lila Archer again. He’d never thought he’d find himself in this situation. He’d just felt so frozen and so lost for words. Lila Archer wasn’t a part of his past he’d ever thought he’d have to face.

Lila raised an eyebrow at the look of guilt stretched across Reid’s face as he watched his irritated coworker walk away. Could it be? Surely, it couldn’t be?

Maybe it was what it looked like though. It’d been over ten years after all. Spencer Reid probably had moved on with his life. Lila knew it might be foolish of her to expect him to still be the man she’d dumped all those years ago.

She knew it was probably arrogant and maybe even a little dumb on her part, but she’d almost expected Spencer Reid to remain the man he’d been all those years ago. She’d expected him to still be the introverted young man she’d decided to leave over ten years ago.

Lila could admit, she’d regretted dumping Spencer Reid. At the time it had seemed like a decent idea.

She could admit she’d kind of expected him to at least chase after her when she’d left, or at the very least to still be waiting for her if she ever wanted him back.

She could admit she hadn’t expected him to move on with his life. She knew this was naive of course, it was just that Reid had seemed so withdrawn back then, so desperate for her affections. He was so love hungry. It had been flattering at first, he’d been so attentive, so desperate to impress her. She’d liked his innocence, his sweetness.

She’d appreciated what he’d done for her, he’d been her hero after all. Once that hero worship had worn off though she’d grown bored. Sure, Reid was sweet, but sweet was boring at that time in Lila’s life. She’d wanted something more.

Of course, Reid’s work schedule had been even more annoying. He wasn’t willing to even take a little time off to visit her. She’d begged him to come to at least a dozen red carpets with her, but he’d been so resistant claiming he was uncomfortable with the attention. Lila’s entire career and life in general revolved around being the center of attention.

She’d been the one who’d finally had to visit him, but by that point Lila had moved on. She’d given it a chance, the visit, she’d even allowed herself to take their relationship to the next level. It had been clear though to her that the relationship with Reid had run it’s course. 

Of course the relationship she’d moved on to hadn’t worked out either, and Lila could admit she’d realized it had been a mistake, giving up Reid. Lila could admit that there had been more than once instance over the years where Spencer Reid had crossed her mind.

She quickly realized though that it was possible that she hadn’t been on Reid’s mind at all. It was possible that there was someone else who occupied his thoughts.

The way he was looking off towards where Y/N had headed to, clearly fighting to the urge to chase after her…that was a clear sign to Lila that Spencer Reid really had changed since she’d seen him last.

She spoke staring off in the direction where Y/N had headed. She spoke unable to stop herself from wanting to test just how he felt about Y/N. “She seems a little bitchy. She must a be a joy to work with.”

Reid tightened his jaw not helping but to feel a bit of anger bubble up in him. He spoke saying the one thing he should have said from the second Lila had approached them. “She’s my fiancee.”

“What? Really?” Lila blurted out her eyes widening as it hit her that her suspicions were right. So he really had moved on?

Reid reluctantly turned back to Lila a heavy sigh leaving his lips. Reid resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her reaction to the news. Was it that hard to believe that he’d found someone who wanted to be his wife? Was it that hard to believe he’d found someone so wonderful who liked him exactly the way he was, career and all?

He spoke his head held up high suddenly remembering exactly why things with Lila had been destined to fail from the start. She didn’t see him for who he was.

Her attraction to him had mostly been based off a sense of gratefulness over what she’d encountered with her stalker. Reid had saved her life, so Lila had transferred all those feelings of love over on to him. Their relationship had been destined to fail from the very start.

She might have had some sort of genuine attraction towards him, but a stable healthy relationship wasn’t meant to be. They were just too different and Reid was too dedicated to his career. Lila wasn’t the type to stick around when things got tough.

Lila hadn’t seen Reid as being anything beyond the awkward shy prodigy who she’d managed to so easily fluster. It was clear she probably still saw him in that light even all these years later.

It had been over a decade but she still saw him as the awkward inexperienced young man who’d lost his virginity to her before she’d dumped him for someone new.

“I should be going. Y/N’s right, we’re here to work.”

And with that he raced off leaving Lila behind the blonde letting out a soft sigh. Spencer Reid really had changed. He’d moved on with his life.

She knew she was foolish to get her hopes up for just a second there. For the smallest moment she’d allowed herself to believe it was fate; bringing Reid back into her life, giving her a second chance with him. It was clear that there were no second chances though. They could never go back to what had been all those years ago, and it had been her own doing.

She cringed knowing that Spencer Reid deserved all the happiness in the world, especially given how things had ended between them.

She let out a soft sigh speaking to herself. “I hope you’re happy Spencer. I hope she makes you happy. You deserve that.”

…………………………………………………………

Y/N ignored Reid’s pleading looks as they left the studio heading back to the black SUV to go back to the police station.

Reid had wanted to bring up the elephant in the room when he’d finally found Y/N having a talk with Andrew Murphy. He knew it wasn’t the time though.

His stomach twisted and churned guilt bubbling up within him making his want to curl up into a ball.

He’d really screwed up. He told himself that he could fix it so easily, just say the words. Just start with an I’m sorry.

It was that simple. The words couldn’t work their way from his lips though.

Y/N spoke up her voice tense refusing to discuss the entire encounter with Lila nor the tension hanging between Reid and her. “Hopefully Garcia gets back to us with backgrounds on everyone who’s worked for or had Andrew Murphy as a client.”

Reid let out a heavy sigh knowing just what Y/N was doing. She was keeping it professional, refusing to focus on what they should be discussing.

He thought about following her lead and doing the same. His heart screamed at him that this wasn’t the answer though.

He let his heart overpower his brain for once as he spoke up. “Are we going to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Y/N snapped her grip on the steering wheel tightening as Reid and she sat in LA traffic.

Reid let out a soft huff hating that she was being so stubborn. He knew what he should say: We need to talk about how I fucked up back there.

He let his mouth work different words out though he cringing at his own comment. “Are you serious?”

Y/N rolled her eyes resisting the urge to glare at him. Was he seriously getting pissed at her? She was trying to keep her cool and focus on the case and he wanted to do this right now?

“I don’t know what you expect me to say? I mean, I don’t really think that this is the right time to talk about how my fiance’s ex was so clearly undressing him with her eyes while he forgot his future wife’s existence.”

“That’s not…I didn’t forget you.” Reid struggled to defend himself a little voice in the back of his brain pointing out that Y/N was right on the money. He’d been an idiot and he should admit it.

He’d froze up and hurt the last person he wanted to hurt. He’d screwed up.

Y/N let out a huff rolling her eyes again. “Please, I could have set myself on fire and you wouldn’t have taken your eyes off little Miss B-list Starlet.”

Reid tightened his jaw finding it easier to feel angry than to lean into his feelings of guilt over the entire situation. He spoke instantly regretting his words. “I can’t believe it, you’re actually jealous. She’s my ex for a reason Y/N.”

“And I’m your fucking fiancee. I don’t know if you’ve forgotten that fact.” Y/N snapped slamming on the breaks as the traffic once again came to a halt she not even apologizing as Reid was jerked forward his seat belt thankfully holding him in place.

Reid glared at her his jaw tightening even more he was almost convinced that if he gripped his jaw any tighter he’d crack a tooth. “Of course I haven’t forgotten it.”

“Could have fooled me.” Y/N remarked Reid opening his mouth ready to say something right back to her.

He didn’t have a chance though as Y/N’s phone rang she answering it hoping the irritation was clear from her voice. “Yeah Emily, we’re heading back.”

She stayed on the phone for a while Reid using that time to marinate in his anger. He kept silent as Y/N finally hung up the phone her voice tight as she gripped onto the steering wheel even tighter. “There’s been another killing. Emily wants us to meet her at the address.”

Reid let out a soft sigh not sure what to say. His heart was screaming at him to apologize, but he just couldn’t find the right words.

So he chose to stay silent. Silence was better than screaming.

……………………………………………………………………………….

The tension remained hanging in the air even as Reid and Y/N followed the rest of the team back to the police station that night and it continued as Y/N and Reid headed back to their hotel room to finally get some rest.

Neither Y/N nor Reid said a word to one another as they readied for bed. They both fought the urge to say something, to say anything. They both found themselves unable to speak though, both sure that any attempt at conversation would just result in cruel words they’d regret. Fighting wasn’t something they could focus on, not right now when there was a killer on the loose.

Y/N kept her back to Reid as they slept fighting the urge so seek out his touch as they lie in their hotel bed. She hated going to sleep while they were angry with one another. It wasn’t something they had a lot of familiarity with; not resolving their arguments.

They were usually always able to resolve disagreements so they didn’t have to go to bed angry. After all they’d been through over the course of their relationship, they’d long ago agreed that they didn’t want stupid disagreements to come between them. They understood their lives were so fragile, and they didn’t want to waste a second being angry with one another.

They found themselves so unable to find the right words to say though. Reid was caught up in his own self loathing and guilt over the entire encounter. Y/N was caught up in her own insecurities.

Lila Archer was exactly the kind of girl who would have made her life hell in high school. Y/N couldn’t help but to compare herself to the pretty starlet. Y/N wasn’t a blonde and although Y/N felt pretty, she couldn’t help but to compare her body to Lila’s. Yes Y/N was in good health, she had a nice figure that Reid seemed to drool over. She’d always felt that she had a great figure. Lila was stunning though; she was pretty enough to land herself on the covers of magazines and in leading roles on the big screen.

Y/N couldn’t stop herself from comparing herself to Lila. It was hard not to feel insecure around the pretty young actress who had at one point dating Reid.

Lila and Reid had a past together. Y/N was always fine with this. It’d be an immature move to be upset over a past relationship when Reid hadn’t even known Y/N existed.

Y/N had always told herself she wasn’t the jealous type. She especially wasn’t psychotic and immature enough to get pissed off over her significant other’s past relationships. It’d be childish to be upset over him dating girls before her.

Y/N had never felt this way before; it felt so disgusting like the jealousy was crawling around inside of her tearing up her insides and leaving rot and decay behind in its wake. She felt so gross she wanted to vomit.

What upset her more than the sense of jealousy she felt though, was knowing just how things had went down between Lila and Reid.

Mostly, Y/N was upset by how Lila had treated Reid during their relationship. Lila simply had not understood his dedication to the BAU. She’d been frustrated that he couldn’t just drop his entire life to come visit her on a whim. In Y/N’s opinion she didn’t appreciate Reid for who he was.

She saw him as the shy awkward young man who she’d yanked into her pool to make out with. She had liked his awkwardness at first, but the novelty of it had worn out and Lila had gotten bored.

Reid had told Y/N the entire story, how Lila had finally come up to DC to visit him. He’d been so excited about the visit, but she’d been distant….distracted by texts to her phone that she refused to acknowledge. Reid had tried to ignore what his brain was telling him. He’d tried to make the visit romantic.

Lila had taken his virginity on that visit, and Reid had confessed that it had been so horribly awkward once it was all said and done. Reid had felt embarrassed by how fast it had been over…he’d expected to feel different now that he wasn’t a virgin…but he’d not felt any different at all. Lila’s reaction hadn’t been what he was expecting…he’d thought his first time would be romantic filled with cuddling and whispered words of adoration once it was all said and done…Lila had just seemed to pull away from him once it was all over. Lila had seemed even more distant once the deed had been done. She’d pulled from his attempts to cradle her against him instead getting up to go clean up in his bathroom.

The next day she’d packed up her bag and given him a sad look as she’d broken his heart with a few sentences. “I think it’d be best if we see other people Spencer…this thing between us, it’s not working. I hoped that this visit would change something, but we’re just too different. I think we both know that this wasn’t built to last.”

Reid had tried to reason with her, tried to tell her he’d do anything to keep her in his life. He’d been so desperate not to have someone else abandon him. He’d ignored his common sense and tried to deny that Lila was right…they were too different to ever last.

The next words that had left Lila’s mouth had shut down any hope in Reid. “I’ve…I’ve actually kind of met someone. It’s not romantic, not yet. I’m sorry Spencer. I thought this visit might change something between us…I hoped making love would change how I’ve been feeling…but I can’t deny how I feel.”

Reid had felt his heart break as he forced his brain to make the connection. “The texts?”

Lila sent him a look that told him all he needed to know. She’d already moved on.

The story of how it all ended had made Y/N so angry. How could Lila break his heart like that. She took his virginity and then dumped him, just like that. He was so sweet and kind and she’d broken his heart? She’d taken him forgranted.

He’d been so flustered to see her again at the studio. She’d broken his heart but he’d still seemed so rattled by her. This realization made Y/N feel sick to her stomach. A little voice in the back of her brain told her that Reid hadn’t gotten over Lila. If he was over her, then he wouldn’t have wasted a second to introduce Y/N.

Her heart had tried to overpower that cruel little voice, but her insecurities clung to the fear that Reid’s history with Lila still meant something to him.

The tension hadn’t disappeared by the next day and their team had caught on to it.

Y/N knew she should have been shocked when JJ approached her the blond sending her a small smile holding a cup of coffee in hand as a peace offering to Y/N knowing the young woman wasn’t going to like what she was about to say. “Is everything okay with Spence and you?”

Y/N cringed knowing that JJ was most likely checking in on her so Emily wouldn’t have to confront Y/N about the obvious tension between Reid and she.

To be honest it was a bit odd having Emily as the new Unit Chief at times. Having Emily as a friend before she’d become their superior made things complicated when it came to Y/N and Reid’s relationship. They’d always had the understanding with Hotch back when he’d still been the unit chief that Reid and Y/N wouldn’t allow their romantic relationship to interfere with work. They’d managed to do just that all this time. When Emily had taken charge the understanding hadn’t changed.

Y/N knew that Reid and she’d managed to remain professional all this time…to be honest this was the first time Reid and she’d allowed any personal issues to bleed over into their professional life.

Y/N felt guilty to admit that she was this transparent. Everyone could see just how irritated she was with her fiance at the moment even with her best efforts to hide it. She hated working with profilers sometimes. 

Y/N had so easily developed a connection with Emily soon after the woman had returned to working with the BAU. The two women had connected when it came to shared backgrounds as far as their families went. They had understood one another both having come from well connected families. Both women had dealt with the assumptions that people made about their success due to their family names.

Due to that bond Y/N knew Emily had most likely found herself in an awkward position, not sure how to approach Reid and Y/N, knowing she had to be the superior and not the friend if things got too out of hand.

Y/N had a feeling Emily was avoiding having to flat out take Y/N and Reid aside and confront them herself. She was sending in a friendly face to get a good feel of the problem, before she acted.

Y/N resisted the urge to peak across the police station at Reid. She had felt his eyes off and on her through out the day, he most likely fighting the urge to confront her and sort this out.

She spoke deciding to just be straight up with JJ, they were friends after all. “Reid ran into someone at the studio yesterday.”

She paused knowing one name would explain it all. “Lila Archer.”

JJ sighed her brow furrowing at this news. She spotted the insecurity written all over Y/N’s face. It looked as though she wanted to sink down into the floor boards and disappear. JJ spoke so sure of her words. “He loves you Y/N.”

Y/N sighed shaking her head her voice tense. “If he loves me so much then why didn’t he introduce me as his fiancee? You didn’t see him JJ. He forgot I existed until I made my presence known.”

JJ shook her head a heavy sigh leaving her. “He’s an idiot. I mean, let’s face it Y/N. The man has an IQ of 187, but he’s not above being an idiot. Did you talk to him? Ask him why he hesitated? Did you let him know how it made you feel?”

Y/N rolled her eyes a soft huff leaving her. “When was I supposed to do that, in between me trying to corral the press at the crime scene yesterday and Reid dealing with another victim and an unsub we still haven’t caught?”

“What about last night? I’m assuming you two shared a hotel room still?” JJ offered not surprised that Y/N was being so stubborn. She and Reid were alike in those regards. They really were made for another.

Y/N shook her head a heavy sigh leaving her. “It’s like we’re both afraid to talk about it. We didn’t say anything. I hate it…I hate knowing that we’re so…weird right now. I want to talk to him, but now isn’t the time. We have a case, which means we have zero time for relationship drama. This is the exact thing we reassured Hotch and the Emily that we’d avoid doing when it came to keeping our relationship out of our professional lives.”

“Y/N, you’re human beings. You can’t just bury this. You two need to talk this out like adults and admit that you’re hurt. You need to let him know why you’re hurt and let him explain. Trust me, sitting on resentment and hurt feelings doesn’t work out.” JJ reassured Y/N she considering her words.

She let out a soft sigh the sense of jealousy still crawling around inside of her. “You didn’t see him yesterday JJ…he didn’t even remember I existed….and Lila…that bitch was just smiling up at him almost like she expected him to still be waiting for her.”

JJ gave Y/N a sympathetic look reaching out placing a hand on her shoulder. “Talk to him Y/N, let him know what you’re thinking. You two have too much history together to let this tear you up. I know Spence, he’s my best friend…and I’d like to think we’re friends too…You two both mean the world to me. I know you two adore each other. You’d be miserable without each other. You’ve changed Spence’s world for the better, trust me. I’ve never seen him happier than he was the day he admitted he loved you. I know for a fact he couldn’t have survived these past few years without you there supporting him. You need to tell him how you’re feeling. Make him understand that you’re hurting and let him make it right.”

Y/N sighed knowing that JJ had a point…she couldn’t expect things between Reid and she to be resolved if they just ignored the problem.

She stepped forward ready to move towards Reid, wanting to at least put a start towards moving things back in the right direction.

Her path was blocked by a video call from Garcia though everyone gathering around the screen to see what she’d found.

Garcia spoke her voice just as energetic as always as she addressed the team. “Okay boys and girls, I’ve done a full background check on every single person who might have worked for or had Andrew Murphy as a client both past and presently. I think I found a lead for you. Mr. Murphy recently dropped a client after she began to display erratic behavior and had a brush with the law.”

“Erratic behavior?” Luke questioned Garcia quick to explain.

“Yes, and that’s putting it lightly. Emma Palmer was dropped from the agency two months ago after she became hysterical on set. And by hysterical I mean she freaking bit another actress. The police were called and Miss. Palmer was held for psychiatric evaluation for a short period before she was released with orders to stay away from the actress she attacked. It looks like the girl she attacked refused to press charges…so Miss. Palmer avoided legal charges…this isn’t Miss. Palmer’s first outburst apparently though. She has a juvenile record, but of course I can’t open it given that it’s been sealed. It looks like Mr. Murphy decided to stop representing her after her latest stunt.”

“What else can you tell us about her Garcia?” Emily asked Garcia wasting zero time to answer her.

“It looks like her past is pretty messy, There were a ton of visits to the Palmer household in her childhood and allegations of abuse and some domestic violence from her father towards both her and her mother, but it looks like nothing was ever done about it…small town were everyone knows each other and her dad was a cop, so it looks like the allegations were just swept under the rug. Miss. Palmer moved to the Los Angeles area a few years ago and has worked small acting roles since then. It doesn’t seem like her life as improved since her move to the area though….it looks like she’s really struggled to find her big break.”

She paused a small sigh leaving her lips as she spoke again. “It looks like her mother died a few months ago.”

“That could have been her stressor.” Reid provided the team nodding their heads in agreement.

Emily let out a soft sigh as she spoke up. “She might be lashing out at these actresses because she sees them as stealing her big break..she may view them as standing between her and her big break. She might blame them for being dropped by her agent. It would explain the amount of rage and overkill in the killings.”

“It might also explain the act of slashing the faces of her victims and cutting their hair. She’s trying to strip them of their beauty. She may connect their beauty with the success she’s failed to obtain from herself. She’s no stranger to violence, but it looks like her rage has been pushed to the extreme due to the stressor of her mother’s death. It’s most likely her mother may have protected her from her father’s violence as a child. Losing her mother has probably sent her into a tailspin, that and the loss of representation from her agent has pushed her to evolve into taking that rage out on women she perceives as being more successful than her. These victims have what she wants and she sees them as taking what she deserves, so she’s trying to destroy them.” Reid provided once again giving a more detailed idea of what just what was most likely happening with Emma Palmer.

Emily spoke up nodding down to the screen where Garcia was still appearing. “Do you have an address on Emma Palmer?”

Garcia nodded her head without any hesitation. “Already got it pulled up, I’m sending it to all your phones.”

Emily nodded her head shooting Garcia a small smile. “You’re the best Garcia, Okay everyone lets move out.”

Y/N stepped forward as she watched Reid begin to prepare to go he placing on his kevlar vest just in case worse came to worse and shots were fired.

She took a deep breath knowing that no matter how tense things were between Reid and she, she couldn’t allow himself to place himself in a dangerous situation without doing what she usually did in moments like this.

Reid stared down at her his stomach in knots surprised she was even approaching him, especially with how things had been between them since yesterday.

Y/N took another deep breath leaning up on her toes so that she could reach his face, her lips pressing to his cheek lightly. She spoke trying her best to hold back any irritation she might still feel towards everything that had happened, and at least speak from the heart. “Be safe, make sure you come back to me.”

“I will, I promise.” Reid managed to work out still in shock she’d bothered to say the words to him, even when she was upset with him.

He watched Y/N walk away tempted to go to her, to press his lips to hers, to promise her they’d fix this all when he came back, that he’d make things right between them.

He held back though, knowing now wasn’t the time.

He would fix things, Reid told himself. He’d make things right.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Taking in Emma Palmer had gone as well as they could have expected. She’d put up a fight, but Rossi and Emily had manged to talk Emma down and take her in without anyone getting hurt.

Now it was time to take a breath and celebrate that this was all over, that meant it was time for the BAU to pack up their things and head back to the hotel. It was far too late to justify flying back to DC tonight, Emily had reasoned that the FBI could most likely excuse one more night in a hotel before everyone headed back home early tomorrow morning.

Reid was tempted to approach Y/N but had found his feet frozen in place as he watched a young officer chat with her as she began to pack things up to leave.

Reid felt his blood boil as he watched the officer stand by while Y/N climbed a step ladder to pull some of the crime scene photos from the board they’d been clipped to for days now.

He could distinctly spot the attractive young man staring at Y/N’s backside the skirt she wore hugging her curves perfectly.

This wasn’t the first time an officer or an agent had so bluntly checked out Y/N. She was a beautiful woman after all. It was no surprise that she attracted attention.

Y/N was always so quick to shut down the flirting, even before Reid and she’d begun dating she was fast to shut down the flirting. She was a strict professional when it came to things like that.

Once Reid and she’d become romantically involved though, Y/N had started shutting it down by pointing out that she had a boyfriend. When the guys still pushed it she would up the ante by pointing over to Reid and pointing out that he was in fact the boyfriend she was speaking of.

Once Reid had asked her to marry him, she’d just flashed her engagement ring when men hit on her.

Right now, Y/N didn’t seem to be paying too much attention to her admirer. She wasn’t shutting it down the same way she usually did. Reid could admit he was fuming as he watched the prick still stare at her backside.

He felt his blood fuel all the more as he watched Y/N stumble ever so slightly as she stepped off the step ladder her heels making her a little unsteady, her admirer was all too fast to place a hand on her lower back she chuckling working out a thank you.

Reid gritted his jaw as the officer made no moves to remove his hand from Y/N’s back until she was the one to pull away.

Reid felt his jaw grit all the more as Luke approached him the man raising an eyebrow watching the young genius shoot daggers at the man currently chatting Y/N’s ears off.

He spoke stating the obvious. “Looks like Officer McCoy is getting a little too friendly with your girl.”

Reid let out a huff his blood still boiling he so irritated to see Y/N continue to chat with the officer. Reid had spotted the way Officer McCoy had shot heart eyes towards Y/N from the second the BAU had arrived at the police station. Reid had kept his cool though, telling himself he wasn’t the jealous type.

He usually wasn’t, but given how tense things had been between Y/N and he after he’d screwed up the run in with Lila yesterday, he was feeling insecure. He’d let Y/N down and he felt guilty and unnerved.

He spoke the words falling from him. “I screwed up.”

Luke furrowed his brow not expecting this. He was even more confused as Reid spoke up a heavy sigh leaving him. “Have you ever run into an ex…while you’re with your current significant other?”

Luke cringed getting the feeling he understood just why things had been so tense between Y/N and Reid all day along. “What happened?”

Reid let out a heavy sigh shaking his head. “Yesterday, when Emily sent Y/N and me to the studio…I ran into an ex…I just, I froze up. Y/N was standing there and I-I didn’t introduce her.”

“Ouch…you have an ex in Los Angeles?” Luke dared to ask his curiosity getting the better of him, he not having heard the entire Lila Archer story yet.

Reid groaned not wanting to even get into it right now. He was thankful Luke seemed to drop it as the man spoke up. “So you froze up? Any idea why?”

“I’ve just…I’ve never been in a situation like that before. I haven’t thought about my ex in so long and then she was just standing there and I..it just unnerved me. I didn’t know what to do…I knew I screwed up the second Y/N had to introduce herself…she didn’t say she was my fiancee though…she was so disappointed in me, I could see it. I hurt her and we, we haven’t talked about it.” Reid admitted struggling to explain the mixture of emotions that had washed over him the day before as he stood in front of a piece of his past and a piece of his future all at once.

“Do you still feel anything for your ex?” Luke dared to ask saying the question that no one had forced Reid to face.

Reid furrowed his brow fast to speak. “Of course not, No. I don’t feel anything for my ex. I mean we do share a history together, but a lot has changed in my life since then. It was over a decade ago. I’ve moved on with my life and I’m not the person I was when I was with Lila. I don’t love her. I love Y/N. She’s changed my life for the better, I can’t imagine not having Y/N in my life.. I mean I’m marrying her in just a few months. I’ve never wanted that with anyone before Y/N. Lila never got close to making me want that. I mean, Y/N’s wearing my mother’s ring…that’s something Lila never came close to…she never even met my mom. My mom loves Y/N…Y/N’s my world. I love her so much. She’s all I want and all I’ll ever want.”

Luke let out a heavy sigh as he nodded off towards Officer McCoy and Y/N. “I suggest you tell her all of that. It’s better than standing here and getting pissed off.”

Reid took Luke’s advice approaching Y/N and the flirty officer neither turning to take notice of Reid.

Reid tried not to grit his jaw any tighter as he watched Officer McCoy step a little closer to Y/N he having the gall to reach out and push a strand of hair, that had slipped from her updo, back.

Reid couldn’t stop himself from seeing red his hand reaching forward grabbing a hold of Y/N’s wrist he pulling her back towards him far from Officer McCoy’s touch.

He spoke sending the flirty officer a look of pure rage his voice holding a dangerous edge people so rarely heard from the usually mild mannered Reid. “Excuse us.”

He led Y/N from the room finding a nearby abandoned office his voice tense as he pushed her against the closed door he towering over her rage spilling from him as he spoke. “What the fuck was that?”

Y/N raised an eyebrow not shocked by Reid’s outburst. She had noticed Officer McCoy’s flirty attitude from the second they’d walked into the police station earlier in the week. She hadn’t paid any attention to him to be honest, she’d assumed the engagement ring on her finger spoke for itself.

Apparently Officer McCoy hadn’t gotten the memo or he just flat out didn’t care.

Y/N would be lying if she tried to pretend that she wasn’t allowing the flirting as a little hint to Reid to show him just how it felt to watch someone else hit on what was his. She knew it was immature, and she hadn’t intended for it to go that far…she hadn’t flirt back after all…she’d let Officer McCoy get a little flirty though. She’d let him touch her and sat back to wait and see if Reid would act.

She glared up at Reid knowing she was being a brat, but her irritation with the entire Lila situation fueled the desire to make a point to Reid. She partially parroted the words Reid had thrown at her yesterday. “Are you serious? You’re actually jealous Spencer?”

Reid continued to glare at her his voice harsh. “You’re serious Y/N? This is you punishing me for what happened yesterday with Lila? You’re letting that smug prick flirt with you to teach me some kind of lesson?”

Y/N tilted her head up high projecting a sense of false confidence despite the rage and insecurities swirling around within her. “It’s fair isn’t it? You can stand by while little Miss Starlet hits on you without making it known that you’re taken…It’s only fair that I give you a taste of your own medicine. It doesn’t taste so nice does it?”

Reid gritted his jaw still amazed he hadn’t broken a tooth. He scoffed rage still running through his veins. He couldn’t deny the possessive sense of lust that began to swirl in him underneath all that rage.

She needed to be reminded just who she belonged to. He needed to fuck her so hard she couldn’t stand the touch of any other man. He spoke moving even closer to her his breath hot against her lips his words dripping with desire and irritation. “I bet you think you’re real cute letting them put their hands all over you. We’ll see how cute you look later when I get you home?”

Y/N smirked up at him unable to deny that she felt a bit of that same possessive lust run through her. She took the chance to push him all the more. “What’s wrong Dr. Reid? You have to wait to show me who I belong to until we get home? First, you can’t introduce me as your fiancee to your ex girlfriend, and now you can’t even fuck me in our hotel room? What’s wrong, that afraid someone will know you’re taken?”

That comment pushed Reid over the edge his lips meeting hers his kisses rough his teeth dragging across her bottom lip before his tongue roughly slid along hers. He didn’t give her a chance to soak up the kiss for long as he pulled back making Y/N feel breathless.

He spoke letting her know he was serious. “Walk out right now and tell Emily you have a headache and want to go ahead and head back to the hotel. Tell her I’m taking you back to rest and we’ll meet them at the airstrip bright and early tomorrow. Make it sound real if you want me to fuck you?”

Y/N glared up at him tempted to push back against him. She held back the need to be a brat and ask him to fuck her right here in this office right where everyone could hear. It was something she knew they’d both regret. She knew it really would be pushing things to being unprofessional even if the case had ended. It’d be an embarrassment to the FBI to have two agents fuck in the police station.

She left the room hoping her cheeks weren’t so flushed with arousal that it’d be obvious just what had happened between Reid and her.

Reid let out a heavy sigh staring down at the obvious bulge straining against his trousers. He had a feeling he’d have to position his messengers bag over his crotch if he wanted to avoid making his exit from the police department awkward.

He took a deep breath thankful that the hotel room was close to the police department. It was time he showed his fiancee just who she belonged to.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Y/N tried to keep her hands flat against the ugly hotel comforter as she bent face down on the hotel bed her clothing littered around the bed Reid taking his sweet time to do anything but admire the sight of her.

Reid stood by the bed smirking down at her his voice dripping with lust. “Look at you, being such a good girl for me.”

Y/N bit back the moan that threatened to spill from her lips. Reid and she had long ago found themselves slipping into this dynamic.

It wasn’t something Y/N had ever played with before with any man before Reid.

To be honest she’d always assumed she’d find it degrading, submitting to a man. Reid had shown her though that there wasn’t anything degrading about it. He’d shown her this kind of play could be a lot of fun. She was the one with the power really when you thought about it. She was the one who could end their play with a safeword. She was the one who called the shots even if Reid did dominate her.

They hadn’t gone too into it of course, not to any extremes. Reid wasn’t exactly shoving a collar on her and fucking her in a sex swing or dripping candle wax over her. He wasn’t breaking out canes to whip her.

They’d long ago worked out what their comfort level was with kinks. Reid and she had an understanding on just how far to push the other. They’d set up guidelines to just far they were willing to take things.

Reid could admit he loved it. So often people assumed he was so polite and timid. They didn’t look at him and think he was the type to dominate anyone. He knew people assumed he was so vanilla and innocent. People didn’t think he’d bend his fiancee over and spank her backside. They didn’t think he’d have it in him.

That was why this play got him off so much. It gave him a sense of control and power he’d never experienced before in his life. He felt at peace when he dominated his fiancee. Y/N trusted him, she let him be dominate. She knew he wasn’t so innocent and she loved it.

Reid ran his hand down her back sliding it slowly tracing her spine. He took his time running his hand down her backside sliding his fingertips along her bottom. “I can’t wait to put bruises all over that pretty skin.”

Y/N gasped resisting the urge to beg. Good girls, didn’t beg. She was surprised she didn’t feel the need to be a brat at the moment. She was still mad at him after all.

A little voice in the back of her brain though reminded her that this was Reid’s way of making it right. This was his way of showing her that she was his and he was hers. No one else had this dynamic with either Reid nor her. No one else got to experience this with them.

Reid had never engaged with this type of play before with anyone until Y/N. He’d always been curious about it, but he’d never felt secure enough to even think about playing around with it until he’d fallen for Y/N.

She knew that she was special in that sense. Reid felt safe enough with her to explore his kinks. Lila sure as hell hadn’t gotten to this with him.

Reid continued to trace his fingers along her backside before he began to massage the flesh. He took his time coaxing her into a sense of calm before he did just what he’d told her he was planning on doing.

He drew his hand back slowly Y/N taking in a deep breath ready for what was about to come, Reid waited it out for longer than she would have preferred before slamming his hand against her backside. He spoke his voice teasing as Y/N let out a cry at the impact. “How many should I give you? Huh, Y/N? You were such a brat, trying to teach me a lesson? I need to teach you a lesson too, don’t I? I don’t want you to be able to sit down tomorrow without remembering just who you belong to.”

She whimpered shaking her backside trying to tempt him into giving her another smack. Reid chuckled at the action not missing the chance to speak up. “Such a dirty girl for me. You love this more than you should. It’s barely even a punishment is it?”

Y/N spoke not able to stop the small smile from crossing her lips unashamed to admit it. “Yes, I love it Spencer.”

Reid groaned giving her backside a harder swat his voice harsh. “What’s my name?”

Y/N whined knowing just what he wanted to hear. “Your name is Doctor.”

Reid chuckled his cock throbbing at the title. He gave her backside another swat smirking at how pink her skin was already turning. “That’s right, you better keep calling me by the right name. Or I’m just going to spank you and you’re not going to get anything more.”

Y/N whimpered at the threat knowing Reid would make good on it. He gave her backside a few more swats alternating between each side chuckling at the whines that left his fiancee’s lips.

He continued delivering a few more spanks before his hand trailed down between her slit a groan leaving him as he slid his fingers across her wet folds. “Fuck baby, You are so ready for it. I told you, it’s barely a punishment.”

Y/N spoke her voice needy. “I’m always ready for you Doctor.”

Reid groaned at this comment his fingers sliding between her lips groaning at how tight she squeezed his fingers. He spoke amusement clear in his voice. “You take it so good for me, your body just pulls my fingers right in.”

He spoke again unable to help himself. “I bet that fucking prick officer’s fingers wouldn’t feel this good would they?”

She smirked not above admitting it. “No, Doctor they wouldn’t.”

She whined as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her his other hand going back to swatting her backside the mix of pleasure and pain making her head spin.

This continued for a long while she almost becoming numb to the pain she felt from the swats to her backside as Reid’s fingers continued to thrust in and out of her.

He finally relented on the spanking focusing instead of thrusting his fingers. He knew to back off on the spanking after a bit. Leaving her with a little discomfort the next morning was acceptable, but he didn’t want to cause her so much pain that she was miserable.

She gasped as he crooked his fingers thrusting them fully intending on watching her cum around his long fingers before he let her have his cock.

She whimpered as Reid spoke a chuckle leaving him. “Thrust back against me baby, Ride my fingers. I know you’re so desperate for it. You get so wet when I spank you. You love it.”

“I do, I love it.” Y/N whined doing just what Reid had asked not above rocking back against his fingers resisting the urge to reach down and play with her clit. Reid wouldn’t allow her to help get herself off, not in moments like this. If she was going to cum then it was going to be because Reid let her cum, not because she’d helped herself get off.

Reid smirked watching her rock against his fingers soft moans and whimpers leaving her. He loved her when she was like this, so needy to get off knowing her orgasm was at his mercy. He resisted the urge to reach down with his free hand and grasp his cock it throbbing envious of his fingers as the continued to thrust in and out of her heat.

He didn’t want to experience any pleasure of his own just yet. He wanted to make her cum before he took just what he wanted from her. She needed to cum on his fingers while he reminded her that he was the only one who could get her off with just his fingers alone.

Reid instead used his free hand to slide around her waist slowly teasing his way downwards working his way towards the sensitive little bundle of nerves that was aching for his touch.

Y/N cried out her fingers digging into the comforter as Reid finally traced his fingers along her clit the fingers of his other hand still thrusting in and out of her at a rapid pace.

She knew if he kept it up she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from cumming hard. Reid was the only man who’d ever been so capable of getting her off so fast. He really had some magical fingers. She blamed their length and the amount of time he’d spent studying all the different ways of making her lose her mind just by fingering her alone.

How could his ex have ever let him get away from her when he had magical fingers like these? Lila had been an idiot to dump him. All she would have had to do was give him a little guidance and she would have been able to have her world rocked. Reid was a fast learner and he was more than happy to do his own research to figure out fun new ways to bring his lover’s pleasure.

Y/N smirked realizing that she’d been the lucky one who’d gotten to give Reid all the guidance. She was the one who got to try new positions he was curious about. She was the one who got to experience this, not Lila.

She whined knowing Reid wasn’t going to let her cum unless she begged for permission. She gasped as his fingers continued to rub circles against her clit his fingers twisting and thrusting all the more she so soaked she was dripping down her thighs.

She spoke unashamed to ask for it. “Please Doctor.”

“Please what my darling? Talk to me good girl, tell me what you want?” Reid teased his fingers not letting up on her knowing she was so close he could spot her toes curl a tell-tell-sign she was so close to sliding over the edge.

Y/N spoke her body begging to fall over the edge the tension in her tightening and tightening begging to be released. She knew she was going to cum and she was going to cum hard. “Please Doctor, let me cum. Please let me cum.”

Reid smirked not above torturing her just a little. “Tell me why I should let you do that? You were so happy to punish me earlier, why shouldn’t I return the favor.”

Y/N whined knowing just what he wanted to hear. “Please let me cum, please baby. I’ll do anything you want, please just let me cum.”

“Anything I want huh? What if I want to cum on your body? Mark you up?” Reid dared to ask Y/N whining her her hips rocking faster chasing her release.

“I’d let you do it Doctor. I’d let you do anything Spencer.” She whined knowing it was true, she’d do anything for him within reason. She trusted him to do anything knowing he wouldn’t push her past what they’d agreed to when they’d started this phase in their life.

Reid chuckled moving his fingers all the more rapidly. “Lucky for you, I plan on cumming inside of you this time around. I want you to feel me fill you up, I want you to feel it and remember that you’re mine. I promise I’m going to cum in that pussy and fill you up so good.”

She gasped at this her eyes practically rolling into the back of her head at the words. She spoke her voice holding a dangerous edge to it. “It goes both ways Doctor. You’re mine too,”

Reid groaned at the statement not surprised she’d throw the words back at him. He chuckled beginning to rub her clit harder almost to the point of over-stimulation as he spoke. ‘Cum for me Y/N. Come on, cum for me just like my good sweet girl.”

That was all it took for Y/N to allow herself to slide over the edge her center fluttering around his fingers trying to draw him in her center so tight cries of his name spilling from her like a prayer.

Reid continued to thrust his fingers through her orgasm not correcting her as she dropped the use of Doctor only saying Spencer over and over again. She looked too beautiful cumming around his fingers for him to be too upset.

He finally pulled his fingers from her when she’d begun to retreat from his touch her body oversensitive she shaking as he struggle to come down from her high.

Reid spoke his voice so demanding showing her he wasn’t planning on letting her have any recovery time, not this time around. “Roll over and scoot up to rest on the pillows.”

Y/N did what he requested ignoring the pain in her backside as it brushed against the comforter. She spread her legs wide for Reid knowing just what he wanted.

Reid smirked down at her wasting no time to move over her sliding his aching cock between her wet center. He spoke his voice needy and a little higher now that he was so close to getting what he wanted. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t even think twice to shut it down the next time some jackass wants to hit on you.”

Y/N gasped as he slid into her her center so soaked from her previous orgasm that her body took his thick length with little resistance.

She smiled as Reid spoke his voice tight. “Feels so good Y/N. So tight for me, so fucking wet and hot.”

She spoke not above needing to say the words. “No one feels like me Spencer. No one else makes you feel this good.”

Reid grunted thrusting his hips harshly causing Y/N to cry out as he spoke. “No one makes me feel so good. You’re the only one who makes me feel so good. You’re the only one who is such a good sweet girl for me.”

Y/N gasped needing to push it further. “No one else would do this for you baby, Lila would never do this for you. She wouldn’t take it like I do. She wouldn’t be your good girl Spencer.”

Reid rocked against her hard knowing she needed to hear the words, she needed the reassurance. She was right, his ex never would have done this for him. “She wouldn’t baby, you’re my good good girl, my only girl. The only girl I want.”

Y/N pushed it even further needing him to see it, to admit to it. “Lila probably wouldn’t even think you had it in you to fuck me like this. She thinks you’re still so fucking innocent. She’d run if she saw you spank my ass and fuck my pussy like this. She couldn’t do this for you. No one can do what I do for you.”

Reid grunted continuing to slam his hips in and out of her the sound of his skin slapping against hers filling the room along with their mixed moans. He spoke as his lips pressed to hers this kiss just as rough as the kiss he’d given her back at the police station. “No one does what you do for me. Don’t want anyone else. I love you. Only you, just you. You’re the only one I love.”

He grunted pulling from the kiss the words spilling from her his hands pulling her legs to wrap around his hips allowing him to thrust into her deeper and harder. “I love you. I love you. I love you Y/N.”

She whined at the feel of him hitting her deeper reaching deeper than he’d been previously. She spoke the words falling from her. “I love you Spencer.”

She spoke again her head falling back as he began to nip at her neck knowing he’d leave marks for her to cover tomorrow. “Can I touch myself? Please Spencer, please let me, I wanna cum for you, please.”

Reid grunted nodding his head his lips only pulling from her neck long enough to allow himself to speak. “Do it baby, help me make you feel good.”

She did just that sliding her fingers down between their bodies her fingers rubbing against her clit Reid returning to nipping at her neck as he his hips continued the brutal pace thrusting in and out of her.

Reid moaned staring down at her the sight so amazing; her head falling back her eyes closed as she sunk into pleasure, her breasts were heaving both looking so tempting for Reid to suck as he continued to thrust in and out of her. He held back knowing he’d definitely get some breast play in some other time. Right now he was desperate to cum.

He wanted to make good on his promise to fill her up.

She gasped as her fingers continued to rub rapid circles against her clit the sensation mixed with the feel of him thrusting in and out of her her pushing her so close to the edge. She was so very very close.

She whined her back arching her legs tightening around his hips her free hand sliding along Reid’s back her nails leaving scratches down his back as she drifted closer and closer until she fell.

The cry that left her lips spurred Reid on he thrusting as much as he could as her center tightened around his cock fluttering against him as she came. He hissed as she dug her nails into his back harder knowing she’d leave a mark behind something to remind him that he was as much hers as she was his.

Reid grunted continuing to rock against her as she moved her hand from her clit her body shaking as she struggled to come down from her high and not get so overwhelmed as Reid continued to thrust in her chasing his own high.

She spoke knowing he was so close, his thrusts began to grow sloppy he losing the rhythm he’d built up. “Come on Spencer, cum Spencer.”

Reid grunted the words leaving him his end so close he could feel it his balls drawing closer and closer to his body his end threatening to spill from him. “So fucking close.”

Y/N smirked up at him having a good idea of what to say to shove him right over that edge. “Cum inside of me Spencer, please. Come on baby, remember gotta remind me I’m yours.”

Reid grunted her comment sending him over the edge the words leaving him as he thrusted sloppily his release spilling from him her body taking every last drop. “I’m yours, I’m yours too. I’m only yours.”

Y/N gasped her hips rocking against him trying to milk the last of his release as he collapsed against her they both damp with sweat their hearts racing as they tried to catch their breaths and come down from their high.

Reid whined as the last of his release spilled from him his body feeling heavy his cock softening. He grunted Y/N whining at the friction as he pulled out of her rolling over onto his back his breathing still heavy.

He opened his arms for her pulling her tight against him his lips pressing to her temple automatically jumping into aftercare now that they’d both found release. “What do you need baby? Tell me? I think I brought something with me for your backside to soothe it.”

Y/N sighed her body feeling heavy as she began to drop the submissive head space she’d fallen into lifting she so tired and clingy feeling. “Just hold me Spencer. Just hold me for now.”

Reid nodded his head doing what she asked.

They laid in silence for a long while before Y/N spoke her voice soft. “We have to talk about it Spencer…we can’t just fuck away our problems.”

She paused shaking her head point out the obvious. “We especially can’t solve our disagreements like this if we’re planning on having kids. It’s not healthy. We have to be able to talk about our problems like adults.”

Reid sighed his throat growing tight. He knew she was right. He took a deep breath being the first one to speak. “I’m so sorry Y/N. I fucked up yesterday. I don’t have any good excuses for not introducing you from the second Lila approached us. I just, I froze up.”

“Why did you freeze up?” Y/N asked knowing she needed to ask even if she risked not liking the answer.

Reid sighed knowing what she was asking. It was the same question Luke had asked. Did he freeze up because deep down inside he still had feelings for Lila. “I froze up because the entire situation was something I never thought I’d have to face. I haven’t thought about Lila in years…not since she broke my heart. I thought she’d just be a painful memory and then she was just there acting like she didn’t leave me the way she did. I didn’t know what to say or what to do. So I just, I tried to be polite.”

Y/N let out a heavy sigh shaking her head as she spoke being honest with him. “I don’t get how you can be so polite to her. She wrecked your heart Spencer. I know you try to play it off by saying it was a long time ago and you were so caught up in your job…it doesn’t excuse how she dumped you though Spence. She took your virginity when she already had some other guy waiting for her in the wings. That’s screwed up. She pretty much used you until she was ready to move on to the next guy. She cheated on you…texting some guy while she was visiting her boyfriend is an emotional affair Spencer. She had sex with you in what should have been such a huge moment for you…it was your first time Spencer…she took that from you and made it awful. Your first time should have been perfect. She ruined your first time and then dumped you the next day without even looking back.”

She paused shaking her head taking a deep breath before she spoke again. “She didn’t respect you…she didn’t understand you. She liked how nervous you were around her…how much you worshiped her because she was the first girl who really showed you that much interest. I get that her head was probably a mess after what happened to her with the entire stalking ordeal…but that’s no excuse for how she treated you. Once you stopped being interesting to her she moved on…she didn’t treat you like an actual human being with feelings. It pisses me off when I think about it…do you know how badly I wanted to give her a piece of my mind…She had the freaking gall to hit on you after all this time, she tried to pretend that she didn’t hurt you. You were so polite to her after all that…I hate how nice you are sometimes.”

Reid sighed knowing Y/N was right about everything. He pressed his lips to her temple his voice soft still taking in everything she’d said. “I know baby, I know.”

Y/N sighed shaking her head again her body snuggling closer to his needing his reassurance. “I felt so awful, just standing there watching her talk to you like she never broke your heart. I felt even worst when it hit me that you weren’t even going to bring me forward…show her that you’d moved on. I just, I was so mad and hurt and scared. You were standing in front of this painful piece of your past and you didn’t let me stand by your side. I just felt so forgotten.”

Reid felt his heart ache at the words. His heart ached all the more as Y/N spoke again. “Lila is exactly the type of girl who would have made my life hell when I was a teenager…I know it’s stupid to even think about. I’m a grown woman, but still…I couldn’t help but to compare myself. You not introducing me just made that insecurity worst.”

Reid spoke tightening his hold on her as he spoke his eyes beginning to water. “I’m so sorry. I know there’s nothing I can say to fix it other than I know I screwed up and I’m sorry. I never want you to feel any of those things. I’m marrying you, I’m supposed to love you above all others. I can promise you that I do, I swear to you that I love you so much. I swear that I will do everything in my power to make sure that you never feel that way ever again. I can promise you that you don’t need to compare yourself to her. You’re so much more than I could have ever dreamed of having. I don’t want to imagine what my life would have been like if I’d never met you…if I’d never loved you. You’re my everything Y/N. My best friend and my lover and my protector. You’re my support system and the one I turn to when things are too much. I couldn’t have survived these past few years without you. I love you so much. I promise you I will never screw up like this again.”

Y/N felt her own eyes begin to water at his words. She wanted to tease him that he’d have a hard time writing his vows if he let all his sweet out right now. She held in the comment reaching up pressing her hand to his cheek Reid leaning into her touch.

He spoke needing to say the words. “I told her who you were, after you walked away. She seemed shocked and it pissed me off. She acted like she was shocked that I had moved on. It’s like she expected me to still be there waiting for her. It reminded me that I’m so thankful she left me.”

He paused a heavy sigh leaving him he leaning in pressing his lips to her temple. “She did hurt me when she left, but I’m happy she left. If she’d never dumped me I wouldn’t be with you. I wouldn’t be this happy.”

He paused again shaking his head admitting the truth. “To tell the truth I don’t think she would have had the strength or the maturity to stick it out with me through half the things I’ve experienced. That’s another reason you shouldn’t compare yourself to her. I mean it Y/N. You’re my everything. No one else could make me feel this loved. I love you so much. I promise I’ll do whatever it takes to make you feel secure. I promise I will spend the rest of my life reminding you that you’re the only one I want.”

She smiled her lips brushing across his as she spoke. “I love you too. You’re my everything.”

Reid held her even tighter she resting her head over his chest. She spoke her voice soft needing to say it. “Can we make love again…before we have to leave tomorrow, do something softer? If you do intend on getting me pregnant then I’d prefer the chances of it happening to be during a softer moment when we’re not pissed off at each other.”

Reid nodded his head his hand stroking her back trying to soothe her to sleep. “Of course. First thing tomorrow we’ll make love.”

He spoke again as his eyes began to grow heavy. He couldn’t stop himself from repeating himself. “You’re the only one I want.”

Y/N felt her own eyes grow heavy as she began to drift off parroting his words. “You’re the only one I want.”

Reid felt himself smile as he watched her drift off he beginning to follow in her path. He meant every word he said. She was the only one for him.


End file.
